elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Theyo Prevette
|faction = |rank = |services = Quest giver |occupation = |location = Gnisis Mine Barracks Valenvaryon |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = Haunted Grounds |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Theyo Prevette is a Breton residing in Gnisis on Vvardenfell. He is located in the Gnisis Mine Barracks. Interactions Haunted Grounds Theyo leads the ghost hunters hired by Lord Thanlen to clear out Valenvaryon. Conversations What are you offering? "My outfit specializes in spirit intervention. Investigating hauntings and putting lingering spirits to rest. Spirits aren't always welcoming though. In cases of our current job, we need someone to watch our backs." :What's so dangerous about the current job? "We're to cleanse malicious presense on lands recently acquired by our employer. I know very little about the area other than the Ashlanders think it's cursed. Whatever the presence is, it likely won't sit idle while we exorcize it. Hence, you." ::I'll do it. "Our destination is an old fortress far to the north, accessible only by a small pass in the mountains. There's an Ashlander camp outside of it where we'll be stopping for supplies. We may find out more from them." :::Can you tell me more about the job? "The friendly gentleman talking to us earlier, Lord Thanlen—that's our employer. He just purchased a writ for the land the fortress sits on. Says he got it rather cheap. I imagine the spirit infestation must have lowered the price a bit." ::::And how do you plan on ridding the land of these spirits? "First we figure out why they linger. Is it a cursed relic binding them? Vengeance for a wrongful death? Looking to say goodbye to a loved one? It's always different. Once we figure that out, it's easier to get them to move on." :::::And this usually works? "I can't say it's always been perfect, but my group's the best at what we do. We even guarantee that our client will be fully satisfied or their money back! Won't find other ghost hunters offering that, I promise." ::::::Has your employer given you any information that might help us with this job? "I doubt Lord Thanlen knows any more than us. Knowing the type of person our employer is, he likely viewed this deal as too good to pass up and left it at that. Not big on details, that one." :::::::Tell me more about your group here. "This team here? This team's the best ghost hunting team in all of Tamriel. We all have special connections with the realm of the dead in one way or another. It helps us communicate and problem solve when it comes to spirits." ::::::::Special connections to the realm of the dead? "Near-death experiences. Cast a lightning spell while wading in water? Could put you one step closer into the great beyond. There's just something about having one foot in the grave that ghosts relate to." :::::::::I've almost died lots of times. "Well then maybe we should talk when we're done! You could round out our group. We're always looking for a little muscle. We thought Sharz knew how to fight. I mean just look at his arms! But... he's a pacifist. So, eh, oh well." "You made it! Lord Thanlen ushered us out of the camps so fast we almost didn't get supplies. Bastard threatened to pull our contract if we didn't hurry up. Luckily, this case seems fairly standard—just some mad spirits we need to put to rest." :There's more to it than that. A spirit called Galgalah resides here? "Well... we have a name. Galgalah. That'll help us call him out—find out what's ailing him and all that. That'll make things a little bit easier. So long as he's not one of those spirits that tries to possess people or something. Haha!" ::The Ashlanders said he does exactly that. He's a body shifter. "Wait, what? Uh, that changes things. A lot. We've only dealt with a possession spirit once. We lost our friend Lonny dealing with it. That bastard Thanlen said nothing about this! We need Farwen's wards set up—fast. :::'Where is she?' ''"She went to set her protection wards around the site. Standard practice is to scout for optimal placement. Find Farwen and make sure those wards get set. It should buy us time to figure things out. That'll be a start." ::::I'll find her. "Do what you need to in order to get Farwen back here safely. We can't waste any time. Possession spirits aren't to be taken lightly." :::::Why aren't you helping her set things up? "I'd love to, but she's tight lipped about the secrets of her Old Gods. Maybe I should be less stingy in my donations... Sharz and I know a trick or two of our own, but it's Farwen's wards that have always kept us safe. We'd be lost without her." "Well, at least the ward is keeping spirits out for now. Which is good considering we're nothing more than vessels to them. I'm not ready to give up my body just yet. Still some good years in this one! But where's Farwen? She must be with you." :Galgalah has her. "We have to get her back—before it's too late...! She's not lost, it's no easy thing casting a living soul from its body. We have time, but she's not the only one in danger. This shield won't last very long without Farwen channeling magic to it." ::Galgalah was taunting me. He wants us to come after him. "I don't suppose he offered up a handy map or some directions to where he's hiding? No, of course not. This damn spirit wants to use one of our own against us. Well, two can play at that." :::What are you proposing? "If we can lure a spirit into this ward, we'll have it under our control—temporarily, anyways. We'll be able to question it. If this spirit is bound to this Galgalah, it'll be compelled to tell us where he hides." ::::How do we get a spirit in here? "By breaking it down to its very essence and then rebuilding it again. I need you to destroy these spirits until you find one powerful enough that its essence remains. Bring that essence back to us and we'll do the rest." Quotes *''"When you kill spirits in this realm, they never truly die. They simply lose the energy that allows them to manifest. Sometimes though, when a spirit is powerful enough, it'll leave a part of that energy behind. That's what we're looking for."'' – During "Haunted Grounds" Appearances * Category:ESO Morrowind: Bretons Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:ESO Morrowind: Gnisis Characters